


Follow The Words Of My Heart

by ArceeGeorgia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, sticky notes, tanaka is a cute helpless romantic, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceeGeorgia/pseuds/ArceeGeorgia
Summary: Tanaka's unique way of proposing to his significant other.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Follow The Words Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! :)

Tanaka looked hastily around the apartment,counting something in order to make sure everything was in place,always on guard for the door.

"Okay.There are 26 and where they need to be.And in the right order...right?Well,the most important thing is in the pocket,so..."he whispered to himself,feeling one of the pocket of his jeans,making sure the item was intact,"a final check wouldn't mind"

No sooner had he taken half a step than he heard his girlfriend's keys jiggling outside the apartment's door,which was already half way unlocked.Something that made Tanaka flee towards the bathroom in nanoseconds.

Shimizu walked into the apartment,removing her scarf and placing her bag in a nearby chair.She unconsciously looked around,only to be taken a bit aback by the many yellow sticky notes across the room,almost leaving a specific trail to follow?Knowing her boyfriend,he would probably be up to something so that she had to follow the clues to find out.Plus,it was kinda suspicious how quiet the house was since she knew that Tanaka was in there.

Luckily for her,the very first note (with the number 1 written on it) was placed next to her,upon the kitchen counter.Noticing the number,Kiyoko silently thanked Ryu for saving her from the trouble of looking around and making a puzzle.Then she read it.

_Hey there,beautiful ;)_

"Very extraordinary introduction" she commented,with a roll of her eyes.

For the next one,she didn't have to move too far since it was upon one of the cupboards.

_I have a surprise for you,so follow the sticky notes I've placed in here._

"No shit,Sherlock.Couldn't figure it out"

Next stop,the fridge door.

_Though I have to tell you some things first..._

Shimizu couldn't help but raise an eyebrow,not sure if she should worry about what was to come or not.She pushed away random thoughts and concentrated on the next ones,picking up the fourth one on the stand beside the door.

_More specifically,the things I love about you..._

"What are you trying to say,Tanaka?" she questioned,her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Right on the wall in front of her,there were seven notes,all in different places of it,as if decorating even more the half-naked white wall.

_You held my heart and brain captive since first day I saw you in the gym._

_The ethereal appearance of yours is still branded into my mind._

_Like that beautiful smile and laugh of yours during 'sacred' moments._

_Your majestic blue eyes still pierce their way through my heart._

_Not that I mind XD.I mean,I can't stop watching you._

_Apart from that,however,there is an even bigger beauty than that._

_Ever since day one of us meeting,I was learning more and more things about you (and you about me but I don't have much to offer)._

Reading that last one,her only thought was:"Don't belittle yourself,Ryu..."It might be true that he didn't really look like someone very interesting but as she,too,grew to know him,she was impressed that he was supportive to his friends all the time (not only when they had to joke around).Serious when it was necessary,funny,sweet,determined to achieve whatever he had set as a goal,brave,mediocre about himself (as surreal as it may sound) and hardworking.These characteristics of his had and they still do have an effect on others one way or another,thus Tanaka had indeed a lot to offer.

Tanaka,in the meantime,was shifting his weight from one foot to another very fast as a way to calm his nerves down.He stopped that for a second and extended his hand to the door handle.He moved it painfully slow so as not to attract any attention to him and quickly peeked through the door to see his girlfriend removing herself from the wall and guided herself to the TV to read the next notes."Okay,it won't be long..."

Kiyoko turned her body around in search of the rest of them.She widened her eyes when she came across the TV being covered with them.

_Point is,_ Kiyoko read,getting a feeling that Tanaka's reprimanding her about the last note, _because of that,I came closer to you and saw with very a clear view everything of you that makes you such a person._

_I loved your friendliness (not so kind at first XD)_

_I loved your supportive nature and hard work._

_I loved that strength of yours,both physically and emotionally._

_And even more the fact that you stayed true and close to what you believed and held dear._

_I'll never stop loving those characteristics of yours._

_I'm a very lucky man to have such a person in my everyday life and proud to show you off to others._

She grinned a little and moved to the coffee table to read the next two ones,each one on the edges of the table.

_And no,I won't stop doing that or being loud about it._

_'Cause you mean so much to me.You're in my thoughts day and night,you bless me with your amazing smile and you warm my heart with all those small,yet,nice and lovinh gestures of affection whenever we're alone._

Shimizu felt her cheeks getting a bit flustered by it.Next stop,the bookselves.

_So,I'mma tell the world and most importantly to you,how much of a great individual you are._

_An amazing,caring,strong,funny and precious individual who I'll protect and love and cherish no matter what._

By now,she couldn't hold back or hide at any point how red her cheeks were or how big her smile was.She knew Ryu was a sappy,helpless romantic but she always failed to be intimidated by his words on this matter.Scanning the place for the remaining ones,her eyes fell upon the mirror centimetres away from her.

_A gorgeous,caring,loving individual who I want to have by my side._

The next one on the wall between the mirror and the bedroom door.

_With whom I want to spend the rest of my life._

The next one on the bedroom door.

_So,Kiyoko..._

Shimizu felt her heart beating a little faster having read the previous four notes.She looked around the place in order to find more of those but she saw none left.And since the one she just read didn't reveal anything,she figured that the surprise had to inside the bedroom.

Pushing the door open,she was met with a demi-lit room (courtesy of the bed lamps on each side of the bed) and a bouquet of roses upon the bed,which had a yellow sticky note on it.

Ryu peeked through the bathroom door into the living room and noticed that his girlfriend was in front of the bedroom door and about to get in there.He looked at the mirror above the sink,letting out a heavy sigh."Let's do this"

He exited his temporary refuge and jogged towards Kiyoko,meeting her right before she read the note.Shimizu walked to the bed,her hand extending to reach the note.Before she could read it,she felt hands wrapping around her waist,those hands holding a small blue box projecting a beautiful silver ring,while their owner sounded out the note's content.

"Will you marry me?"

Shimizu was left speechless by what was happening.She turned her head around to meet with Tanaka,who was bearing a sweet smile.

"Is...Is this for real?"she asked,her voice embarrassed.

"Y.Yes.Don't doubt it,my queen."he replied,trying to compose himself,even though his embarrassment wasn't hidden so well.

Kiyoko withdrew herself slighltly from his grip,turned around to fully face him and rose her hand.

"Put it on"

"What?"

"Put the ring on my finger.I'm accepting your proposal"

"Really?"Tanaka's eyes grew wider in excitement.

She nodded with a big smile on her face.Ryu,clearly not holding back his happiness,got the ring out of the box (which was tossed to the bed) and quickly put it on Kiyoko's finger and,after that,took hold of her fingers,giving them a light peck.To his surprise,Shimizu threw herself at him,hugging him tightly.Of course,he returned such gesture.

"You are sure about your answer,right?"Tanaka asked."If not,I don't want to force anything-"

"I do appreciate the thought,"she replied,"But I'm certain of this."she said,kissing his cheek.

"If you're sure then I have nothing more to say."Ryu answered back,cupping her face and kissing her forehead.

"You're a sappy,hopeless romantic by the way"

"You seriously tell me this while your cheeks are red?And don't blame the heater because it's not on"he said with a smirk.

She let out a chuckle and waved a hand dismissively.Her eyes fell on the ring again,making her smile.

"It's a beautiful ring"

"Glad you liked it.I spent a while trying to pick one."he commented,offering the bouquet of roses he had made,her accepting it."Ah,don't forget from tomorrow we are showing it off"

"I can't go around people just showing the ring,Ryu."she reprimanded,walking to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers.

"That's why I'm the loud person in relationship-soon-to-be-marriage,so I'll come to the shop to do so."

"Don't you dare come if it's not for helping me with work stuff."

Tanaka laughed.He took her scarf and wrapped it around her and then approached the hanger for his coat,wearing it,checking for his wallet and putting his keys into a pocket while he opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you out to celebrate.I have something in mind but I accept any recommendations."

Before Shimizu could spoke or react,Ryu had lifted her up-bridal style- and walked out of their apartment to enjoy the company of each other in this special night.


End file.
